


Book of Rivalshipping

by PinkCrystal_Rose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCrystal_Rose/pseuds/PinkCrystal_Rose
Summary: Simple one shots stories written for Rivalshipping week.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Gifts and Kisses

Gifts and Kisses 

  
Kaiba wanted to warn Yugi about the flaw in his plan, but the opportunity he saw was too good to overlook. They had over fifty gifts that need to be wrapped and labeled by tomorrow morning. Kaiba wanted to pay someone else to do it, but Yugi insisted that they should do it themselves. In Yugi’s mind, the task would be fun and a great way to spend time with each other during their busiest season.

Anything would be better than, trying to cut out rolls of paper to tape to boxes of every shape and size in Kaiba’s mind, but Yugi had already taken over the living room in his mansion. Mokuba sent a text to his brother to warn him about rolls of wrapping paper and boxes of ribbon waiting for him.

“I already had my gifts wrapped, so you’re on your own. I’m heading over to a friends house to spend the night. Have fun!”- Mokuba

Kaiba expected to come home to a mess, but found that Yugi had everything organized. He had the gift on one table, scissors, tape, paper, ribbon and boxes on another, and an empty table to set the finished gifts. “See! I made it so that it will nice and easy,” Yugi beamed at him from behind the work table. “You just grab a gift and start wrapping. We can be done before midnight.”

“If you say so,” Kaiba replied skeptically. “You should know however, that I’ve never wrapped a gift before.”

“I know, Mokuba told me, but I’m sure you can figure it out. Plus, I’ll help you.” Yugi winked at Kaiba, and the man had no choice, but to go along with his plan.

Together they wrapped gift after gift. Kaiba began to notice a step that Yugi was missing as he happily placed each finished project on the table. When they finished all the wrapping , Kaiba asked if Yugi had labeled any of the gifts. That made Yugi pause as he realized his mistake. His purple eyes widen, as his mouth dropped.

“Labeled?”

“So you didn’t labeled any of the gifts.”

Yugi shook his head, and Kaiba smirk at him playfully. “I thought so,” Kaiba said, as he walked over to the table with the wrapped gifts. He picked one up, and said, “I noticed that you didn’t label, so I placed a symbol on each one when you weren’t looking.”

“But why?” Yugi asked a tad exasperated, “Kaiba, we have to finish this tonight.”

A small glint passed in Kaiba’s blue eyes as he glanced over at Yugi. “We will, as soon as you win my game.”

Kaiba tossed the gift over to Yugi. He caught it and looked at the symbol drawn on the lower corner. “Used the symbol to guess who the gift is for,” Kaiba explained. “If you’re right, you can label it. If you’re wrong, you get penalized.”

“And how am I penalized?” Yugi asked, lifting a brow.

Kaiba loved the knowing look in Yugi’s eyes. For too long he had underestimated Yugi’s intelligence. He knew where the game would lead, it had been a while after all.

“You will give me a kiss for each one you miss.”

Yugi didn’t blush or bat an eye, but a small breath stilled in his chest, then released as he said, “I see.”

He glanced down at the symbol to study it for a moment, then said, “I’ll play your game, but for every symbol I guess right, I want a hug.” Yugi laughed lightly at the frown Kaiba made, saying, “I don’t get enough of them from you, and this is a good way to make it up to me.”

Kaiba clicked his tongue since this was not want he expected to happen, but again, this was what he got for underestimating Yugi. He was so sure Yugi would be to embarrassed and shy to add any rules.

“Fine,” Kaiba agreed.

“Great, then let the game start!” Yugi brightly said as he held up the box with the symbol face Kaiba, “This one is for Joey!”

Kaiba sighed and walked over to give Yugi his first hug. “I made that one easy for you,” he murmured into Yugi’s ear. Yugi bit back a laugh as he enjoyed his first hug of the night.

Another gift was handed to him, and Yugi incorrectly guessed who it was for; giving Kaiba his first kiss of the night. Since Kaiba didn’t say how the kiss should be given, Yugi chose to kiss his cheek. With so many gifts to get through, Yugi wanted to build up his way to Kaiba’s lips.

The rest of the night was spent guessing, hugging and kissing with a few laughs in between. It was the kind of night Kaiba didn’t expect to be fun before he started his little game, but that would be a secret he’ll keep to himself.

XEndX


	2. Day 3 Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, skipping day two till the inspiration for that day's prompt hits! So here is day three's prompt; work or game night!

Rule Change

“There is no way that is a word,” Yugi challenged as he stared at the three tile letters spelling ‘Qat’. Kaiba sat back comfortably in his chair with an impassive look on his face. Tonight was his turn to choose the game after dinner, so Kaiba pick a game that would ruffle Yugi’s feathers a bit. Every Thursday night, so long as Kaiba didn’t have to work over time, Yugi would come over to have dinner with him and they would play a game. They mostly test out new games, but there nights, like tonight, that called for something simple and familiar.

Kaiba rested his elbow on the arm chair to place two fingers on his lips to cover the slight smile he couldn’t hold back. Scrabble had to be the one of the few games that Yugi was hopeless at, thought that never kept him from turning it down. Yugi kid himself into believing that play the game would improve his English, and said so to Kaiba when he brought the game over on night.

“Speaking and practicing the langue will improve it,” Kaiba had advised him.

“I know,” Yugi pouted, “but this could be a fun way too! So let’s give it a try!”

The first game ended in disaster since Kaiba was able to spell out more three letter words, than Yugi thought existed in English and more complicated ones. Plus, the language itself was more complicated then Yugi remember in high school. Sounding out the words in his head didn’t work with words like, tough, cough, dough, though, doll, dull, four, for and so on. But the challenge didn’t stop Yugi from playing the game every time Kaiba suggested playing it.

“Do you want to check the book?” Kaiba asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

Yugi bit his lip and huffed as he looked over that the small English dictionary on the table. He couldn’t risk losing his turn if it turned out to be a real word. Yugi glanced down at the looked back at his own tiles, then at the pool and then at the board. There were no more tiles left and he had the right letters to score ahead on his next turn. Judging from the letters already on the game board, Kaiba had already used the some of the higher playing tiles. He had a chance to win this round, so long as he didn’t lose his turn or let Kaiba pull a fast one on him.

“Well Yugi, what’s it going to be?”

_What’s it going to be indeed,_ Yugi thought as he sat back while thinking over his strategy. He really want to check the book to check the word. His purple eyes flick up at Kaiba as a smile curved his lips. The act drew Kaiba’s full attention as he gave him a curious look. “What?”

“I was wondering if…” Yugi stopped to think if he really wanted to ask Kaiba this question. He cheeks flushed and his eye try not to look away where else, but Kaiba. Gods, was there anything cuter then a flustered Yugi? Kaiba knew there was, but forced his brain not to start listing them now when he had to concentrate. 

“If what?”

“If you’ll let me have a different penalty if I look up the word.”

Kaiba choke on a laugh since doing that would be against the rules, but…

“Alright, but I will only name it after you take a look.”

Yugi was about to argue but stop short at the firm look in Kaiba’s eyes. “Fine,” he answered and picked up the book. Kaiba watch with a sly smirk as Yugi flip through the last few pages then stop.

“Read it out loud Yugi.”

Sighing, Yugi read, “Qat; the leaves of an Arabian shrub, which are chewed (or drunk as an infusion) as a stimulant. I’m guessing reading that out loud wasn’t my penalty.”

Kaiba chuckled, and told Yugi to play his turn. Yugi did, and ended up winning his first scrabble game, but the win didn’t feel complete with a penalty he still had to pay. He asked asking Kaiba what was it he had to do, but Kaiba kept quiet as they cleaned up the game.

“We are going to play another game,” Kaiba explained as he took out a fresh set of playing cards from the game closet. “Poker, but you will have to play it while sitting on my lap the entire time.” Yugi’s jaw dropped, and to get another _wonderful_ reaction from Yugi, Kaiba added, “and not just any poker. Strip poker.”

The color change in the short man was utterly adorable as Yugi crossed his arms and covered his mouth to hide the excitement of what such a game could bring. Off the games they have played, this was the one they hadn’t yet tried. “You promise not to look at my cards?” Yugi asked after a few seconds of hesitation.

Kaiba walked over to a plush sofa in the room and sat down. He then patted his lap as he stared seductively at Yugi. The screaming in his head echoed around as Yugi moved towards Kaiba and sat down like an obedient pet. Kaiba place the cards in his hands and whispered into his ear to cut open the deck and shuffle. “Don’t worry Yugi,” he breathed gently into his ear as the cards were shuffled, “I won’t take a single peek at your cards.”

Yugi shallowed thickly then turned to Kaiba with the cards held up. “You deal, but you should know that I’ll be winning this one too.”

“Already planning to made another bargain with me?”

This time Yugi smiled slyly as he lashes lowered at Kaiba. He grab the silk tie the CEO still wore and lean in to whisper in his ear, saying sweetly, “I don’t need too, not when you are going to make plenty of mistakes.” Yugi then made a slight movement to emphasize his point.

Kaiba caught the groan in his throat as his body began to heat up. Game night maybe the corniest way to have a date night, in Kaiba’s mind, but he could always count on Yugi to help make things interesting.

XXXEndXXX 


	3. Day 4 Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but who cares! I really loved how this short fairy tale romance turned out.

My Oath to You

  
_The story of the kingdom of Aurum, begins with a young noble that had gotten lost in a great forest that surrounded the silver mountain. For days he travel to find his way back home. He tried climbing the trees to see which direction he should head, but the branches were too high up for him to reach, and the trunk too wide for him to climb without aid.The only thing he could see from under the thick branches of the trees, were the grey stones of the mountain. When he became too hungry and desperate, he headed towards the base of the mountain to see if he could climb it; in order to see where he should go. There, he came across a beast that was also hungry and desperate._

" _Get away," the beast growled, "I will not lower myself to eat a human."_

_"In that case, I will not lower myself to take advantage of a wounded foe." Replied the young noble._

_Both their stomachs growled loudly, and they stared at each other with anxiety._

_"I wouldn't make a good last meal." Said the young noble._

_"And I would spoil your stomach, but if you help me, I can secure food for both of us." The beast then explained what had happened to him, and what must be done if both of them were to hold off death for another few years_."

_Though the young noble was crazed with hunger he was wary of the beast's future intentions and said cunningly, "I will do what you say, but in return I want make an oath in honor of our meeting..."_

Xxx

"Ah! There you are!"

The group of small children look up at the captain of the guard riding towards them on a brown horse with a white mare following him. Some of the children frown up at the interruption while other's begged the storyteller to go on. The young man and chuckled and quickly read out the last bit of the short tell before he was dragged away.

"My family will look after yours and will be bonded in friendship so long as your linkage continuous to exist. "Very well", answered the beast, and not wanting to be showed up, he told the noble, "Then I too will see that my family will look after yours so long as your linkage continuous to exist and keep your oath.""

The Captain scoffed, but the children and the storyteller ignored him as the story went on. "When the beast came back from the mountain, he brought food to share will the noble and invited him to rebuild his home at the bottom of the mountain. And that, children is the story of how our kingdom came to be."

The children awed and clapped, as the young man bowed his head with a warm smile on his face. One of the older children spoke up asking, "But that's not really how it happen is it?"

"Of course it is," another child argued. "My papa said that's why no one attacks us. They're afraid of what lives in the mountains!"

"And the Prince wouldn't say it was real if it wasn't, would you your highest?" 

All the children turned to look up at the young prince, who laughed nervously. The captain shook his head and jumped in to help his friend saying, "Parts are real enough, and that's all you lot need to know. Now if you'll excuse us, his highness is needed now to help with, an issue."

The Prince's round eyes widen as a sinking feeling drop to the pit of his stomach. He said goodbye to the children, and followed the captain back to the castle on his white mare.

"Is it bad?" He asked in a low voice.

"Well, it's not good, and your grandfather is having an aneurysm over it."

"What did he do this time Jonou?"

Jonouchi smiled at the nickname his best friend called him whenever he got nervous. He had grown up with prince Yugi from when they were eight. Because of his closeness with the prince, the royal family, and his training, Jonouchi was one of the few that knew the exact history of their kingdom and what lived in the mountains. When Yugi said his full name again, the captain rubbed the back of his head asking, "How much where you looking forward to meeting that princess that was supposed to arrive at noon?"

Yugi reach out, and grab Jonouchi's shoulder as both their horses stopped. "Did he eat her!"

Jonouchi let out a small laugh, and shook his head saying, "No, though that would have been next if the traveling party didn't turn around. All he did this time was set a fake fire to the path."

Yugi let out a reviled sigh that the being they talked about didn't commit murder. What worried him next was what his grandfather was going to do now that a third princess had been forced to turn around. Since turning twenty-one Yugi had yet to marry, so his grandfather had spent the next three year in vain to secure him a match. "A fake fire?" Yugi asked, unable to help being a little intrigued by the event. 

"That's what the reports say. Apparently, the fire is not burning the trees or spreading out, but it looked so real that the guards escorting the princess won't pass through it with her. I had to hand it to them though, after boulders falling from the sky, and horse going missing, I was sure they would have turned back sooner. " 

"And my grandpa?"

"I have Honda making sure he doesn't do anything rash, like riding off to slay him-Oh, shit!" Jonouchi cursed as he saw the old king ride out if the gate in full armor with Honda riding at his side. He tossed them an apologetic look as the two men rode up to block the king's path.

"Grandpa! What do you think you're doing!"

"Don't try to stop me Yugi! I'm going up there to talk to that dragon! This is the third time Yugi! The third! My friends have suffer enough insult! At the rate he's going he'll be just like the dragon Gozaburo!"

"Don't say that," Yugi said with a firmness that made his grandfather pause. "I know this is important to you, but please don't say that again. Not after every we all went through together. I will go and talk to Seto about this and then I will go after the traveling party myself."

Jonouchi and Honda exchange looks, as the king stared at his grandson with a sad look. "My boy, this should be important to you too. We are talking about-"

"The future," Yugi replied stonily. He then turned his mare around, and started to head for the gates that led to the paths up the mountains. His grandfather sad eyes watch his only grandson, and wished that his son had not died in the first battles against the evil dragon.

"That's not want I meant at all." He muttered out loud.

Honda placed a hand on the bridle of the king's horse and said calmly, "Let's get back inside Sir, Jonouchi will go with Yugi."

"I will? Uh, right." Jonouchi replied when Honda glared at him. He turned his horse to follow after Yugi saying under his breath, "It's not like the dragon Seto hates me or anything."

When both men where out of sight, Yugi's grandfather turned to Honda and asked, "You and the captain know Yugi best as a young man, while I can only see him as my little grandson. Tell me, is there something I'm not understanding? There is, isn't there," he exclaim when Honda shifted his eyes. "I can see there is! I'm know I'm old, but please just tell me!"

Honda took a depth breath and turned both their horse around back to the palace grounds. "Let's get inside, get out your armor, sit in your favorite room, play your favorite card game, and have a few drinks first. Then I'll tell you."

Xxx

The way up the mountain was easy and peaceful, though few traveled up towards the top. Most of the merchants used the route that circled around the mountain, but the path Yugi took was made for members of the royal family, so only he and the captains of guards knew of it.

"I can't believe he would compare Seto to that monster!" Yugi said for the fifth time. Jonouchi just nodded and let Yugi rant, while he enjoyed the peaceful scenery. He knew there was no point in saying anything right now, so he let his friend talk and talk till he winded himself out.

"Jonouchi! You're not even listening are you!"

"Seto is not like Gozaburo. Seto not evil. All hail Seto, and you wish we all kissed his ass-"

"I never said that!"

"Fine, you wish you could kiss his ass, and maybe more. Ouch! I'm kidding!" Jonouchi laughed when Yugi tugged at his blonde hair. "But seriously, Yug, what are you going to say to Seto when you see him?"

"To stop preventing my grandfather's friends from visiting us." Yugi answered pertly, as he stared ahead.

"We both know that's not the issue. Look, the guy may not be the most cheerful dragon around, but he did hold up the oath, and he's not even a descent of the famed dragon of Aurum. And, yes, him being a dragon may be a problem at first, but he has master shifting into human form, so,-"

"Jonou, we both know that's not...not," Yugi tried to get the words out, but didn't want to make the issue real with his words. The rest of the way was quiet as Yugi though over how he was going to say when he did see Seto.

When they arrived at the large entrance of the dragon's home, they were both greeted by Seto's younger brother, Mokuba. "I thought you would come! I hope your grandpa wasn't too mad with what Seto did, but if it makes you feel better, I'm the one that suggest the fake fire."

"What was his original plan?" Jonouchi asked.

"Eating her."

Mokuba laughed at the shocked looks and grinned saying, "I'm just messing with you! You know how gross you humans taste to us! No, he was just going to carry her off, and dump her off at the edge of the forest, but I told him that-."

"Where is he Mokuba?" Yugi interrupted as Jonouchi bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Mokuba told him, and Yugi got off his mare to walk on the foot path to where Seto was hiding from him. Jonouchi had stopped chaperoning Yugi when Seto was around since they were nineteen. He saw little point in doing so, plus he didn't like the death stare Seto always glared at him with. Yugi was twenty- four now, and could handle himself.

Yugi walked further up the path and went into a small cave, that lead into a seclude gem garden where a small pool of water trickle down from a crack in the wall. By the pool, the dragon Seto sat in his human form, with his face in a book, but Yugi wasn't fooled. He knew that Seto heard, and smelled him, before he even set foot in front of his home.

"Seto," Yugi said firmly, "We need to talk."

Seto didn't look away from the book, and even turned the page, saying, "About what?"

"About what you did."

"I did lots of things today. Can you be more specific?"

Drawing in a breath, Yugi thought it best to just say what he had too, and leave. "Seto, I have to get married."

"I agreed," Seto interrupted, while bring down his book, and looking over at Yugi, "which is why I proposed to you."

"Seto, I have to marry a woman-"

"No you don't." Seto clipped, and turned his face back to the book. "I already told you that I can provide all that you could want, and need, but you refuse to listen."

The room in the cave became filled with the sound of the dripping water, as Yugi tried to rethink what he had to say. He had met Seto when he foolishly traveled up the mountain at age sixteen; to have peace talks with Gozaburo. Seto happened to be own his way down to carry out a command to slaughter half the kingdom when Yugi's tiny form caught his attention. The chance meeting forever change their lives, and turned the tide of the violent rebellion between the dragons, and the people of Aurum. Seto killed his adoptive father, and took over his role as the guardian of the mountain, and ever since Yugi's kingdom knew peace once more. The oaths between the two families was renewed, but Seto offered something else along with his oath. Something that Yugi felt he had to turned down.

Yugi went over to where Seto sat and knelt beside him. "Seto, we both know that no matter how much I want to, and no matter how much you wish to, there is just one thing you can not give me. And that thing, is something that I have to have. If I were in any other position, I wouldn't-"

Seto snapped his book shut, making Yugi jump. "So that's it? You are willing to forfeit what we have for something as insignificant as-"

"It's not insignificant!"

"As a child, when there are little ones born every day orphaned."

Yugi and Seto glared at each other as the conversation they had had a thousand times started it's dance. Yugi argued that the higher nobles would never accept a child that was not of royal blood. Seto would argue that he would see that they accepted it, since he would be around longer to watch over the child, and their kin. 

The conversation went round and round till at last Yugi had enough and said, "I'm marrying someone else, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"The hell you are! I'll eat every whore you bring into your damn kingdom!"

"We taste like shit to you, remember!"

"Then I'll just vomit her out on your front door step, you coward!"

"Then I'll marry someone else, and hire a dragon slayer, you egotistical ass!"

"You sniveling weakling!"

"You overbearing sob!"

Yugi and Seto continued to toss back insult after insult, till Yugi stood up and move to leave the cave. Seto got up, not caring that the book he had fell into the pool and grabbed for Yugi's hand. There was something in Yugi's eyes that frighten him. Those fights of theirs were happening too often, and Seto sensed that Yugi would not be returning if he let him go.

"Seto, I have to go! I promised my grandpa that I would go after the princess you scared off."

The dragon throat tighten, as he asked, "Do you really want to marry her that badly? Without even knowing her? Or loving..." His hand dropped away from Yugi's as his eyes diverted away from him. "Did I assume too much? Did I make too much of what we are, were, to each other."

The uncertainty in Seto's voice made Yugi's eyes water, but he dared not turn around. Uncertainty didn't fit Seto's character at all and it pained him to hear it now, when it never appeared in the battle against his father. Yugi didn't want to reply, and so his silence ended up being his answer.

"I see, so I was." Seto uttered harshly, making Yugi wince. "Well, I hope was entertaining enough for you to remember me by."

"Seto," Yugi whispered out as he glanced up at his first love.

"I'll kept my oath, and watch over you and your off-spring." Seto said, looking down at him. He took a small step forward and without realizing, touched Yugi's soft cheek. "I wish you luck, and all the happiness in the world, tiny prince of Aurum."

He smiled sadly at the title Seto first called him when they meet seven years ago. Yugi's eyes closed as a tear rolled out and Seto bent down to kiss him one last time. The small kiss felt too chase for Yugi, so he threw his arms around Seto and kissed him back. He felt rotten for wanting more, but Yugi didn't want to leave and chase after a princess he didn't want. He wanted to stay here and figure out a way to make everything work out how he wanted it to. Yugi stopped his kissed, and rested his head against Seto's tall body. 

"Please don't think that I don't, or would ever stopped loving,-"

"I know," Seto cut him off as he stroked Yugi's head. "It's just easier for me if I tell myself that you don't love me."

"So, it's true."

Both Yugi and Seto jumped at the sound of the king's voice. Yugi turned around just as Seto's arms fell away from him. The old man walked in casually with his hands behind his back with a calm look in his face.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?"

"How did I not sense you?"

The king winked up at Seto saying, "Your adoptive grandfather taught me a bunch of tricks. It's a shame you never got to meet him. As for what I am doing here," he said turning an eye to Yugi, "I have finally been inform of why all of my friend's granddaughter have never been able to make it here, and why my grandson is so unenthusiastic about marriage."

Yugi glance down at his feet as Seto folded his arms saying, "You don't need to say a word. I have just said my goodbye's to Yugi."

"But why would you do that?"

Yugi and Seto looked at each other and back at the old man as if he had just gone senile. "But grandpa, you know why! I have to have an heir. A blood heir!"

"I may be a dragon that can shift, and do fire magic, but there's no way I can pull off that miracle!"

The king laughed at Seto's remark, as Yugi blushed a deep crimson. "No, no, of course not! Obviously, you would need to adopt a child, and before you bring up the blood issue Yugi, I have already consulted the council on the matter. That fact is, this secret of yours wasn't well kept since the whole kingdom knows about it. Well, all, but me."

"Huh," Seto said, as Yugi's face went into his hands. "Guess chasing away every princess didn't help."

"Well, no, thought I had to have it explained to me. Also, I have it on good authority that marks were seen on my grandson by his personal staff, torn clothing by maids, several citizens seeing the two of you sneaking around, and then there was a stable boy who got frighten when-"

"We get grandpa," Yugi moaned, as he looked at him begging him to stop talking.

Seto walked passed Yugi and stood before the old man, who looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Seto then gave Yugi a shock as he went down on both knees before his grandfather and placed his hands in lap saying, "I offer myself as a suitor for your grandson. I swear to continue living by my oath and to train my younger brother to live by it as well."

"Hmm," The king said stroking his grey beard, "do you love my grandson for all that he is? Faults and all?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to help him rule when I am no longer here?"

"I do."

"And do you swear that you will be a loving and responsible father to child you adopt, for they will be the future of the kingdom."

Seto nodded his head and said, "I swear that I will."

Yugi's grandfather smiled and placed his hands on Seto's shoulders and said, "Then I'll trust his happiness to you, future son in-law." He then stood up and turned to walk out of the cave saying, "I'll see the two of you later tonight at dinner. We have a lot to plan and sort out."

Yugi stood rooted to the spot unable to understand what had just happen. His grandfather, who raised him to take his role seriously had just handed him the greatest gift he could ever hope for, and he could even open his mouth to say thank you. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, as Seto got up from the ground to walk towards him. "You can thank him later tonight," he said as he gently cleared away the falling tears.

"You were right, I was being a coward. I was ready to throw away what we had and for him to just-"

Seto, pulled Yugi close and picked him up. He carried Yugi back over to where he had sat with his book and sat down with the small prince in his lap. "It doesn't matter now," he murmured gently, "all that matters now is, your answer." 

Yugi blinked up at him as Seto asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Yugi answered with a light laugh, that spilled more tears. "Yes, I will!"

Xxx

_The young noble pulled out the poisoned fang out from under the dragon's wing, and flushed the wound out with the last of his water._

_"Thank you, and for your faith in me, I will crown you the king of his land under my mountain. Build you home here and I swear that I, and my kin will protect and watch over you and yours."_

_Yugi's great-great grandfather smiled up at the magnificent creature and said, "May a friendship be formed between our families, and we both prosper."_

The End


End file.
